


Presentation Night

by sam_writes_fics



Category: The West Wing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cohabitation, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fun, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, covid au, idk it made me laugh, presentation night, senior staff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_writes_fics/pseuds/sam_writes_fics
Summary: You know that tik tok trend from like six months ago where groups of friends would make PowerPoint presentations on whatever they wanted and present it to their friends and it would be funny and everyone would laugh? Yeah this is what would happen if the Bartlet staff attempted to do that.Set during the Bartlet Administration, but also during covid-19 so it's an AU.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Presentation Night

Bartlet Administration During COVID-19  
Presentation Night

**Bartlet** : He requires the senior staff to do a virtual PowerPoint night after Zoey shows him that it’s that latest tik-tok trend. Bartlet instantly loves the idea of making his staff listen to him rant about whatever he wants (the “bad wifi” and “dropped” zoom calls excuses won’t work this time) so he schedules it for a night they usually would have their poker games. He offers to go first, and his topic is 55 National Parks: A Detailed Personal Account of Every Single One

**Leo** : He hates the idea of this at first, not knowing what on earth to talk about. Zoey clues him in on how it works and once he gets hold of a decent topic, he gets excited about it. He loses a bit of steam after the President’s hour-long speech about dirt and rocks, but he volunteers to go second, hoping that he can leave this call after he presents. His topic is Irrelevant Things Margaret Told Me This Week. It’s 27 slides long and it’s only Tuesday. The staff laughs at most of the slides, and Josh is low-key mad he didn’t think to do this with Donna. Leo and the President get an alert from WHO and have to exit the call early. Bartlet orders his staff to keep going, and surprisingly none of them resist.

**Josh** : Josh chooses a safe topic for his presentation and goes with Why the Mets Will Win the World Series This Year. Toby argues with every single slide, but Josh has chosen to die on this hill and defends each of his arguments. Sam tries to butt in and say the Dodgers have a decent chance, but neither Toby nor Josh hears him over their Yankees v Mets debate. CJ and Donna end up just texting each other through the entire thing laughing about how stupid all the men are.

**Donna** : Donna is the first to really grasp the idea of this trend, in that it’s supposed to be really random topics. She goes with Ranking Every State Flag from Worst to Best. It isn’t lost on her that the only person who would actually appreciate this comprehensive list is the President, who is not in the call anymore. The rest of the group finds her witty jokes about the flags funny, except for Josh who keeps cutting her off with “you refused to tell me your topic all week and _this_ is it?” until CJ finally yells at him to shut up. Later, off camera, Josh promises to send her presentation to the President as an apology because he knows how proud she is of it.

**Toby** : Toby spends the first five minutes arguing with Josh over when he made his presentation. Josh says that Toby threw it together while Donna was going on and on about the flags, but Toby claims that he had this topic picked out days ago. No one else really cares. Eventually, Josh shuts up long enough for Toby to actually start on his rant about Why the Mets Will Never Win the World Series: A Tribute to the Yankee Legacy. Once again Sam tries to bring up the Dodgers, but that just leads to the three men repeating their arguments from before. Donna and CJ drink half a bottle of wine each in the amount of time it takes the boys to grow tired of going in circles.

**CJ** : CJ and Sam claimed the last two spots of the night days ago. No one really knew why they’d want to go last, but eventually everyone was okay with it. The pair claimed that they were doing a two-part presentation (which Josh argued was against the rules, because he obviously would have teamed up with Donna if he knew that was an option) and the group anxiously awaited their topics. CJ pulled up her slides and the first one read, in big bold letters, 10 Reasons We’re Pretty Sure Josh and Donna Moved in Together During Quarantine. Josh and Donna sat silent through the whole thing. They each took turns subtlety glancing at something off camera, only confirming to the rest of the gang that they were in fact doing this call from two different laptops while sitting on opposite sides of the same room.

**Sam** : Sam had a hard act to follow after CJ’s presentation, but the shocked into silence Josh and Donna made it a little bit easier. He pulled up his PowerPoint and read off the title happily: 10 Reasons Josh and Donna Living Together is a Good Idea (4 of which we can tell the press). Toby was the first to burst out into laughter at this whole ordeal, which caused the rest of the group to follow suit. After listening to Sam recite the first three reasons from his list (They get more things done together, Donna is the only thing keeping him sane in a global pandemic, and They’re in Love but everyone already knows that), Donna leaves the call which makes CJ and Sam go quiet. Approximately four seconds later, Donna reappears in frame on Josh’s camera. He puts his arm around her, and Sam continues on with the rest of his list.

The group decides that this is a suitable replacement for poker, at least until the pandemic is over.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK man I just ran with it.
> 
> As always, comments fuel my ego
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me on tumblr as sam-loves-seb


End file.
